GPS navigation is extremely useful in estimating commute times and estimating the quickest route to reach a destination. Typically, GPS navigation modules calculate a route and commute time by accessing both static map information which details the streets, speed limits, and the mileage between locations, as well as dynamic map information which details the current and anticipated traffic conditions. While a static map may be downloaded onto a device similar to how a map may be printed out, dynamic map information, such as traffic conditions, require a connection to an external service provider which is not always available or affordable.